The Love of a Family
by LadyJeru
Summary: It starts with Draco Malfoy having an early morning (try 3 a.m.) chat with his newborn daughter and so on as other family members express themselves to baby Christina.
1. A Father's Love

Disclaimer: I disclaim everything except original characters and that plot.

A Father's Love

The loud wail of a child filled the nursery as little Christina Monet made her presence known. 20-year-old Hermione Malfoy groaned loudly and nudged the warm body beside her.

"You get her she's your daughter" She mumbled 

"She lived in you for nine months so you get her" 20-year-old Draco Malfoy said nudging her in reply

"You put her there" She argued 

The wails got louder as they bickered, as if Christina sensed she was not being paid any attention.

"Fine, but tomorrow night I will carry you in there if I have to" He said throwing the satin covers off of his lean body and swinging his legs around to the side of the large, elegant bed. Draco made his way to the nursery grunting about how lazy Hermione was. He looked at the grandfather clock in the hall and scoffed it was 3:00 in the morning and his daughter was wailing like a howler from his mother. He lifted his tiny newborn from her crib and she stopped dry, 

"Don't tell me you woke your hardworking daddy at 3 a.m. because you were bloody lonely"

She giggled in response closing her tiny hand around his slender finger

"You are so beautiful, you get that from me you know. I _am_ the prettiest man you'll ever meet. You get that nose from your mum thank God, I couldn't imagine a female with an aristocratic Malfoy nose" He chuckled before continuing, "You should know that you and your mum are the most important things in the world to me, never doubt my love for you. I know in ten years you won't remember this little chat but I'll repeat it long and slow like a lecture". 

Christina yawned softly and burrowed deeper in the crook of her father's arm 

"Oh I'm that boring? No matter, you'll listen when you're ten. Stay away from boys they only want one thing…my money". 

Christina closed her eyes covering her light gray pupils with her eyelids, if she could talk she'd probably have told him to shut-up and let her sleep.

"I love you baby-girl never forget that" Draco said softly setting his newborn daughter back in her crib and retreating to his and Hermione's bedroom.

~Fin~ 

A/N: What'd you think? Let me know in a review or e-mail. I was inspired by a fic I read centering on James Potter having a talk with his baby-boy. I can't remember who wrote that so if you did let me know.


	2. A Grandfather's love

Disclaimer: I disclaim everything except original characters and the plot.

Summary of Chapter: Another side to Lucius Malfoy, a glimpse of his grandfatherly side.

A Grandfather's Love

38-year-old Lucius Malfoy opened the door to reveal the quaint faces of his son and his family. Hermione and Draco had to go to a dinner at a client's home and they were leaving Christina with her grandparents. Narcissa was out shopping and the maids were gone for the day. He took the tiny newborn from Draco's arms and bid them goodbye as they thanked him and went back to the waiting limousine. Christina whined softly and put her two tiny middle fingers in her mouth. 

"Hungry are you?" Lucius said going to the now empty kitchen

"Picked a mighty great time seeing as the house elves are in their quarters," He added warming the bottle Hermione had sent for Christina

"Well you softened me up a bit kid. Would you like to hear me rant? I'll take that look as a yes," Lucius asked pausing for a moment.

"When your Grandmother told me she was expecting I almost had a heart attack, I kind of expected it but not so soon I was only twenty, same age he had you. But when I held his tiny body in my arms I had fully come to grips that I was a father, he was so small, even smaller than you are now but he was strong, and his eyes, that mirrored my own so much, sparkled with determination. He was molded into a man when he started talking. I wasted no time in teaching him all he needed to know and though your father was a spoiled brat he's become a man of expensive caliber. He loves that mum of yours and at first I spat upon her thinking she was no better than the ground under my feet but then I saw what an intelligent, strong woman she was I was proud of my son for choosing such an excellent spouse. The way she runs the family business is effective and efficient something I never expected of a woman so young. Narcissa is a different story, she matured with age never letting me overstep my boundaries with her and maybe that's why I love her so much. Just want you to know that no matter what Lucius Armani Malfoy will always love you". Lucius smiled at the now sleeping baby-seems to be a habit of hers to fall asleep on people when she's supposed to be listening- and went to his burgundy recliner settling in with the fragile child. 

The sound of the doorbell woke him from his slumber and that's when he noticed that Narcissa had long since arrived and was bustling about tidying things up. He went to the door with Christina still in his arms and smiled at his extended family.

"Was she a bother?" Hermione asked giving him a small kiss on his cheek

"Not at all, she was absolutely wonderful," Lucius said good-naturedly 

"Well, we'll be over to visit tomorrow father, take care" Draco said leading his wife and child back to the black limousine

Lucius watched them until all he could see was the darkness in the distance, and retreated to his study to catch up on some reading.

~Fin~

A/N: What'd ya think should I make it a series? I wrote this chapter by popular demand for me to continue

Thanx to the following reviewers as they were the first when I last checked: Shinagami's Goddess, Tandy, Manda, and Melanie.


	3. A Mother's Love

Disclaimer: I disclaim everything except original characters and the plot.

Summary of chapter: Hermione takes her turn in talking to her daughter.

A Mother's Love

"Oww Christina not daddy's hair!" Draco Malfoy said trying to unlatch the child's tiny fingers from his silky locks

"Oh you big baby she's just tugging" Hermione said folding Christina's blanket 

"We don't _tug_ daddy's hair" Draco said smugly

"You didn't seem to mind me tugging on your hair when she was being created" Hermione smirked ruffling his hair

"That's different we don't tug on Daddy's hair for fun" He said handing Christina over to Hermione

"I had fun," Hermione said bringing Christina into their bathroom

"Christina and I are going to take a bath" Hermione winked at Draco and closed the bathroom.

After Hermione and her tiny baby were settled in the bathtub, Draco decided to read the daily prophet so he went downstairs leaving them alone. Hermione ran a soapy cloth over Christina's head, which caused to child to giggle as if it tickled. 

"My sweet, sweet baby do you know how much I love you? Oh honey you mirror your father so much from his platinum hair to deep eyes to his oh so cute toes, don't tell him I said his toes were cute he'd have a fit. I was going to name you Vanessa but your daddy insisted you had to be Christina Monet. Don't ask me why though he just insisted that you had to have that name so I agreed but look out buddy because the next girl is so going to be a Vanessa Dior. I wonder if I should have another baby you're a handful yourself. I can still remember the first time you got sick oh honey your father ran himself ragged for you he made sure you didn't cry for more than 5 minutes. I made so many sacrifices for him, I disobeyed my father would you believe he wanted me to abort you what nerve right. How could I have possibly given my sweet baby up. I admit twenty is young but I'm an adult and I have a family of my own. My mother thinks Draco married me for my body and I married him for his money but she's nuts and we don't want to ruin our bath talking about her do we." Hermione paused for a second and realized she was even bathing just sitting in a tub of warm water clouded with pink bubbles. Christina's head was nuzzled in her neck and the young child was staring ahead of her giggling as if something only she could see was making faces at her. 

"Mommy's glad to know you're ignoring her" Hermione chided with a soft giggle

"Oh how I love you my sweet baby" Hermione smiled and leaned back making sure to keep Christina's head above water

"Oh how I love you…" Hermione closed her eyes not really falling asleep…just savoring the feel of her baby girl in her arms. 

~Fin~ 

A/N: You know the deal gimme some feed back

Note: Re: The last Chapter. Lucius should be 38 because he had Draco at 18 not 20 my bad.


End file.
